


Staticquake and Snowflakes

by quaketheinhuman



Series: 12 Days of AOS Christmas Fics [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Snow, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quaketheinhuman/pseuds/quaketheinhuman
Summary: Daisy and Lincoln decorate the base for the holidays
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell & Phil Coulson, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: 12 Days of AOS Christmas Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055045
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Staticquake and Snowflakes

Daisy was searching for more fun things to do with Lincoln while he was around. She knew that he didn't know everyone at Shield very well yet, and she wanted to make him feel at home. It was getting close to Christmas and she wanted to add some decorations to the base. She finally decided to make some paper snowflakes. After gathering the supplies she went to look for Lincoln, who she found in his bunk. “Hey Sparky, wanna come help me with something?” she asked and Lincoln looked at her with an expression of confusion and curiosity. “Yeah sure..” he replied and she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the dining area. He was surprised to see all of the paper, scissors and string when he sat at the main table, “What’s this?” he asked and she smiled “I wanted to make some paper snowflakes to hang around the base for the holidays, I figured you could help me.” Lincoln raised an eyebrow in exasperation “I thought you were going to ask me for help with something more Shield-like.” he said and she shook her head “Nope! So you wanna help?” Lincoln just couldn't say no to her sweet smile. 

The pair started cutting the snowflakes, Lincoln struggled a bit at first but soon got the hang of it. Daisy worked to make her snowflakes extravagant, with elegant and intricate shapes cut from the paper. A few hours later they had made close to a hundred snowflakes, and they strung them all along some silver ribbon to hang around the base. “Okay, I’ll take the west side, you take the east side. Then we will work on the north and south areas together.” she said and Lincoln nodded before heading off with his batch. They both worked quickly and soon the base had snowflakes hanging down every hall. Daisy and Lincoln were cleaning up the paper scraps and supplies when Coulson walked in the room “Did you guys see? There are snowflakes down every hall!” he exclaimed and the pair glanced at each other and smiled before turning to Coulson “I know, we did it. I figured we could use some festive decorations around here.” she said and Coulson grinned “I think it's a great idea. It will help everyone get in the holiday spirit. Good work Daisy, Agent Campbell.”he said with a nod before leaving the room. Daisy gave Lincoln a playful punch on the shoulder “Looks like you just earned some brownie points with the director!” she laughed and Lincoln couldn't help but smile proudly.


End file.
